


In Another Life, When We Are Cats

by BE_papas



Category: Inside Llewyn Davis (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BE_papas/pseuds/BE_papas
Summary: Llewyn找到了新的住处算是电影的续作，没有什么剧情
Relationships: Llewyn Davis/Johnny Five
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	In Another Life, When We Are Cats

in another life, when we are cats

01  
“你回纽约了？”  
Llewyn听到电话里的声音，愣了一下。  
他想不到有谁会给他打电话——也许他爸或者妹妹会，但是电话那头明显是个年轻男人的声音。  
对方的开场白听起来颇为熟络，让他有种想不起来就是罪过的愧疚感，Llewyn捏着话筒，迟疑了许久，给了肯定的回答。  
“我想请你喝杯咖啡。”  
他能想象电话那端的男人夹着话筒，一边把手插进头发里，一边把嘴里咬着的烟头按灭在电话亭玻璃上的样子，但他就是想不起来说话的人是谁。  
“……抱歉，您哪位？”  
电话里传来嗤笑，好像听到了不错的笑话。  
“你愿意和熟悉的人喝咖啡，还是愿意接受陌生人的邀约？……总之，明天下午我在三街外的咖啡馆等你。”  
Al听到他挂了电话，从另外一间屋子里探出头来，他在屋里也戴着女朋友送的牛仔帽，配上他的表情，着实有点滑稽。  
“聊完了？没想到他会打电话找你。”  
“谁？”  
“Johnny。”  
Llewyn在脑内搜索了一会儿名叫Johnny的男人，那个用着扁平声调念着剧本的家伙不知道怎么着，方才磨磨蹭蹭地出现了。  
Llewyn一直觉得他的名字是假的，要么就是艺名——先不论满大街都是Johnny，Five这个姓也过于随便，这个随便的名字让他介于容易被记住和看过就忘两者的微妙中间。  
他记得他被押上警车时候的样子，窗外正飘着雪，他被扭在驾驶室窗户上，扎在裤子里的衣服被他的挣扎扯出来一节，露出来了一点腰，看上去挺容易生病。  
Llewyn等不了他，只好拎着吉他和家当顶着大雪去拦别的车。  
要说他不担心，那是假的；他把猫也一并留在了那辆车上，车子在大雪里温度下降得很快，即便他并不喜欢猫，也不意味着他能毫无芥蒂地杀了它。  
从那个男人的语气里，他判断不出他最后如何处理了那只猫，但愿一切都好。  
Al的女朋友回到了她老家，Llewyn忘了她是犹他人还是德克萨斯人；总之，Al这里又有了空余的沙发，他昨天在这儿借宿，本来打算后天搬去别处——别处的意思是他还没确定。  
他的经济来源依然只有酒吧驻唱的几个子儿，之前那个疯男人差点打断了他的鼻子，肋骨也有可能断了一两根，深吸气的时候他总觉得好像要咳出血来，他试图唱歌，嗓子里的电锯就发出尖锐的声音。  
可是Llewyn没太多闲钱看医生，他也不知道自己应不应该去看——也许等他预约到了，伤都好了，他觉得能有像样的止痛药就已经是生命的馈赠。Al的女朋友是护士，她轻轻按着他胸口的淤青，迟疑地表示问题不太大，好像没伤到骨头，应该静养就行。

纽约的冬天总是很长，长到足够让每个人的心都冻成冰块。Llewyn拢了拢围巾，又把脖子缩紧了点。  
他还没有决定好从Al那儿搬出来之后去哪住，这个天气已经不适合睡公园长椅了。  
说是今天下午，却没有具体时间。Llewyn靠在咖啡店门口的电线杆上，一条一条地阅读贴在电话亭上的广告。  
三则寻猫启事，没有一只像他捡到的那只；房屋招租，就算作为纽约也太贵了；酒后涂鸦和二手家具，字迹歪歪扭扭的，跳着醒不来的舞。  
傻透了，他想。  
咖啡店的橱窗上画着椰林和海，还有小小的帆船。有的时候他会回忆起作为水手的日子，伴随着无穷无尽的马鲛鱼干，半夜里马达的轰鸣和船舱里颠三倒四的梦。他梦见Mike。  
海浪的图案后面是Johnny咧嘴笑着的脸，半截烟头塞在嘴里，他像个傻瓜似的朝站在路边冻得感受不到脚趾的Llewyn招了招手。  
“嗨。” Llewyn保证自己以能想象到的最快速度落座，并且差点把手脚都泡进那杯滚开的咖啡里。  
Johnny把嘴边的烟头塞进烟灰缸，酝酿着想说什么。  
“所以你搭了别的车去了芝加哥。”  
“我很抱歉。”  
这确实是一件需要感到抱歉的事，Llewyn想。他真的没有余力（当然，也没义务）帮他保释，尽管很不光彩，但是他没别的选择。  
“谢谢你。”  
Llewyn从咖啡的蒸汽里抬起头，露出了好像看怪物一样的表情。  
“为什么？”  
Johnny点了另一支烟，又露出了傻兮兮的有八颗牙齿的笑，“谢谢你能来。”  
“哦，好的，不客气？”他并不太确定应该怎样应付这样的回答，从来没有人对他的到场说过谢谢，可能连他爸都没有，Llewyn想。他只是本能地不想让聊天冷场。  
“Turner先生还好吗？”  
说出这句话的下一秒，Llewyn就想咬掉自己的舌头——他恨自己没话找话的本能。他不是真的想聊到Turner，他讨厌那个男人。  
“死了。”  
哦天啊。  
咬掉舌头已经不足以表达Llewyn的后悔，他还要顺便把嘴巴缝起来，贴上胶布，再加两层锁才好。  
对面的人好像完全没有察觉到他的局促，相反，好像是嗤笑声一样的东西从他叨着烟的牙缝里挤出来，他举了一下面前的杯子，Llewyn冻到凝固的脑子才发现他在下午三点的纽约冬天喝加冰威士忌。  
“敬失业。”  
他看上去一点都没有沮丧的意思，相反，Llewyn在脑子里搜刮着适合的形容词——幸灾乐祸，他想。  
可他Llewyn Davis，他从来处理不好这样的事。也许当离开的人是他讨厌的人的时候他会好受那么一丁点儿——只是少点愧疚——但“死去”这个事实对他的冲击感从来都没有哪怕一丝一毫的减少。  
Mike死了。  
再也见不到了。  
他不会再给他配和弦。  
没有人再唱副歌的部分。  
再也没有双人组合。  
他跳下大桥。  
Mike死了。  
Llewyn捏着咖啡杯，炙热透过被磨得有点起球的毛线手套传到掌心，他感觉自己在从内部碎掉。没有回复Johnny莫名其妙的庆祝，他抿了一口咖啡，也许应该结束对话，帮对方买单然后走人，掂量着口袋里的硬币，他盘算着这个计划的可能性。  
“我现在自由了，”Johnny清了清嗓子，“独居，单身，没有收入——欢迎来访。”  
这听上去是个邀请。实际上也确实是个邀请——  
Llewyn用指甲撕着大拇指旁边的死皮，他觉得这样拜托有点唐突，但还是开口了：“如果你有沙发的话，我能去你的地方住几天吗？”  
也许问出这句话是他这辈子做出的最好的选择之一，尽管日后他宁愿从未发生过此事。

02  
Johnny没开之前那辆油光水滑纤尘不染的福特，因此Llewyn猜那个应该是Turner先生的车；相反，他的破车看上去下一秒就有轮子要飞出去。引擎盖上溅着不少泥浆，第一眼甚至很难说清它本身的颜色。  
这可不是什么好预兆，可是Llewyn并没有注意到；副驾驶上堆着几张地图和汉堡的包装纸，还有一个充当烟灰缸的马口铁罐头盒，罐身上的贴纸被烟蒂熏得焦黄，从外观甚至看不出来它本来装的是青豆还是玉米，Llewyn小心地清理了垃圾方才落座，他生怕夹在哪个角落里的番茄酱包被挤得到处都是。  
“抱歉”，Johnny的声音听上去毫无诚意，“单身汉就是这样。”  
开着这样一辆破车的人会住在哪？Llewyn猜，也许是拖车营地。  
而现实比拖车营地还要糟糕那么一点。这儿似乎是什么废车场——说不定Johnny的车就是从这儿捡来的，对于它被压成平面的兄弟姐妹来说，已经是“全新”——入口处摞起的轮胎让Llewyn联想到米其林轮胎人，也许在深夜里它们就会像穿着皮套的特技演员一样四处游荡；场地四周是垒了好几层的汽车高墙，它们的轮胎被卸下来，然后压扁，像松饼一样堆着。中间的空地上，一张连弹簧都蹦出来了的沙发、几把不成套的椅子围着一个看上去是用来点篝火的汽油桶，大概因为Johnny出去了很久，这儿感觉不到一点火的气息。整个空间唯一看上去能住人的地方是一间小木屋，离汽油桶不远，也许之前被人用来看守废车场。屋后挂了几件洗干净的衣服，已经被冻得硬邦邦。继续往深处走，层层叠叠的金属废物尽头是横亘的哈德逊河，河的对岸是灯火通明的新泽西，各式各样的航班在头顶来来往往，也算不上多安静。  
电，想当然是没有的——从旧车上拆下的电瓶除外；倒是有个从头锈到脚的水龙头，Llewyn猜那里的水比哈德逊河干净不了多少。  
“伟大的工业时代遗骸——欢迎光临寒舍”，Johnny说，他听上去颇有些恶作剧成功的得意，“我有一张折叠沙发，还有无穷无尽的汽车座椅。如果你愿意，这里应该还能种点吃的。”  
Llewyn知道现在不是挑剔的时候，他耸了耸肩，还给Johnny一句“谢谢”。  
“这里前几年被规划成商业用地，但是建筑商因为这样那样的原因，一直搁置着，是个无需房租的好地方。你想住多久就住多久，如果想去市中心，我还可以帮你搞辆车。”  
“不用了，地铁就行。”  
“我可以送你去地铁站。”Johnny搓着手，绕到小木屋后面，搬出了几根柴和一沓旧报纸。“屋子后面是我之前的拖车，现在用来放柴和啤酒。如果你愿意，睡那儿也可以。”  
篝火熊熊燃起的时候，Llewyn终于感到了久违的暖意。

有些东西，刚遇到的时候觉得别扭，用着不舒服，渐渐地越来越顺手越来越顺眼，像过了最初的磨合期如胶似漆的小情侣，比如这个废车场。  
Johnny和他一样，是个吃了上顿没下顿的家伙，如果哪个剧院需要演员，他就会去试镜；被选上的概率很小，但是他会一本正经地把头发梳向一边，再穿上自己唯一一件体面衣服。有剧本可读的时候，他会横躺在沙发上，一手夹着烟头，一边装腔作势地背台词。如果Llewyn也在，他就会把脚稍微屈起来，给他挪出位置，再邀请他弹一首歌。  
在他闲得发慌的时候，偶尔也会去Llewyn驻唱的酒吧给他捧场。酒吧老板每次看到Johnny，都会露出意味不明的笑。  
“嘿，Johnny，”老板叫得很亲昵，好像他们认识了很久似的，“Llewyn不错吧？”  
这个时候Johnny会翘起嘴角，并且把这细微的表情用威士忌掩饰过去。  
“嗯哼。”他回答。  
“人们爱他。”  
“是啊。”  
不得不说作为经营酒吧的人物，他真的非常不会聊天。  
天气越来越冷，Johnny坚持每天送Llewyn去酒吧，然后给自己找理由来一杯暖身体的酒。在Llewyn调琴候场的时候，他看到他和合唱队里的年轻女性交谈甚欢。  
他是个英俊得会让女性注意的人，Llewyn想。他朝酒保要了一杯温开水，润润嗓子。如果他今天晚上就和那个女人在他的破车里来一发，Llewyn也不奇怪。  
果然，在Llewyn唱歌的时候，他怎么都找不到那两个人。  
Johnny很好懂，他也完全让人纳闷。  
好懂是说他看到中意的人就立刻下手。Llewyn再坐上他的车的时候，很确定这儿发生过什么暧昧的事。  
——而当他下车的时候，只剩下满心的疑惑。Johnny借着只亮一边的车大灯升起火，然后要Llewyn过去给他搭把手。  
绕到车斗后方，Llewyn看到了让他好生奇怪的物件。  
一个大浴缸，看上去五成新，边缘被磕掉了不少瓷片，底部也有刮花的痕迹。为了装下这个物件，Johnny卸掉了他的后备箱盖子，那玩意儿铁皮似的斜插在浴缸里。  
“这是什么？”  
“浴缸。它哪里不像浴缸？”  
“我是问，为什么浴缸会在这里？”  
这儿是个只有一个水龙头流着发黄自来水的废车场。  
“因为Jennifer要搬家，不需要它了。”  
哦，所以那个和他发生了什么的女孩叫Jennifer，他居然记得住。  
“所以你帮她扔掉这个浴缸……？”  
“不，从今天起，你可以泡澡了。”  
用什么泡？烧开的哈德逊河吗？  
带着不解，Llewyn还是帮他把浴缸搬到了小屋的门廊下，那儿的屋檐能遮住点儿浴缸。也许真的会用到呢，比如用来储水啥的。他有点无厘头地想。  
Johnny是个说做就做的人。第二天，他从园艺店买来了长软管，好把浴缸灌满，然后用柴架在浴缸底下烧水，Llewyn怎么看他都像童子军煮汤，正处于往里面丢土豆之前的阶段。  
泡澡的水不需要烧开，尽管如此，从凉水到蒸汽袅袅也花了一个小时。  
“好了，你可以脱衣服了。”  
Llewyn四下看了看，确定他指的人是自己。  
“你是客人，你先请。”

在外人面前——Llewyn自己也不知道如何定义外人——脱光衣服总是让人无所适从，Johnny的眼光好像在他的皮肤上搔痒。但是他确实无法拒绝一个热水澡。距离他上次像样地清理自己已经过去了数不清的日子，还好现在是冬天，他不至于太狼狈。  
虽然是掺着铁锈味的水和半块香皂，Llewyn也觉得一股快意从脚底升起，蒸腾着冲向天灵盖，仿佛灵魂出窍一般。之前肋骨的伤已经好了七七八八，只留下了浅浅的痕迹。热水像新鲜血液冲刷着他。  
Johnny在旁边继续烧水，确保他不会被冻在浴缸里。  
“你看起来像食人族一样……你知道的，就那种。”  
透过层层蒸汽，Llewyn耷下眼皮，斜睨着正在添柴的Johnny。他说起话来含含糊糊。没待对方抬起头，他就整个潜入了水面，浸了水的胡子被气泡包覆着，仿佛镀上水银。  
Johnny没有回答，但似笑非笑地扯了扯嘴角。他在Llewyn从水里浮出来、尚睁不开眼睛的时候，趁机偷走了一个吻。  
毛茸茸、湿乎乎、尝起来像旧水龙头，但是泛着热气的吻。

03  
Johnny捡到一只橘色的猫。  
Llewyn不知道这只猫是不是他之前不小心捡到的那只——反正橘色的猫看上去都差不多。  
但是这只明显更粘人，一直咬着Llewyn的裤脚不放，还会在他不注意的时候扯他的吉他弦。  
Johnny觉得扒拉吉他的猫十分有趣，Llewyn则被吓得心脏病快要发作，苍天大地圣母玛利亚，那是他全身上下唯一值钱的东西了。  
但好消息是，他的新歌从此多了一个听众——在猫把他的乐谱撕碎之前。  
“猫也没什么不好嘛。”  
Johnny说这句话的时候，正斜倚在破沙发上犯懒，嘴里叼着快熄灭了的烟屁股，一直手拿着试镜的剧本，猫乖乖地趴在他腿上，他的另一只手塞在猫肚子下面取暖。  
“小心虱子。”  
Llewyn正借着哔哔剥剥的火光打磨自己的曲谱，他抬起眼皮瞄了Johnny一眼，然后又把头埋回去。他用来当桌子的凳子不太平整，薄薄的乐谱纸已经被戳了好几个洞。  
他们倒不需要刻意给猫找什么吃的，Johnny坚称废车场里有足够的老鼠和麻雀供它享用。Llewyn有时会给它喝剩下的牛奶，仅此而已。  
他们讨论过猫的名字，最后得出的结论是不如直接管它叫猫。

纽约的冬天很长，即便是有充足的木柴，也十分难捱。  
Llewyn从来没有在一个除了父母家和工作的船以外的地方住过这么久。每次借住朋友家的沙发，他都是打一枪换个地方，少则一两天，多则一个周，然后就要拎着吉他再找新的住处，实在无人拜托，公园长椅也能将就。  
他已经在这儿待了一个半月。  
平心而论，废车场不是什么适合居住的地方，没有暖气，也没有地毯。他个子不高，睡朋友家的沙发也无所谓，可Johnny堆满啤酒和木柴的拖车比起沙发还是差多了。这儿甚至没有大门，也没遭过窃，大概连小偷都看不上他们。  
但是他却不想离开。  
也许是因为这里的一切东西都不能变得更烂，所有事物已经到了废物的最底层，反而让他没了拘束，甚至前所未有的自由，他能痛痛快快地卸下一切，然后——  
堕落。  
是的，堕落。  
这是一件会上瘾的事，他只是熵增定律里微不足道的尘埃，在变成无序粒子的不可逆过程中持续加速。  
如果可以在这里苟且一辈子，不出唱片也没关系，他的歌有这点已经足够了。尽管生活捉襟见肘，只要无欲无求就无所谓金钱。哈德逊河的涛声和大海无异，他又飘在白令海上的小船里，做着模模糊糊的梦，即将被汽笛声唤醒。  
这样的想法有点恐怖，但是Llewyn却觉得十分安逸。  
他和Johnny有种说不清道不明的默契，没有人讲自己的故事。他不知道Johnny如何甘愿被Turner先生支来使去，对方也不知道Mike是何许人也。他们不会互相问今天过得怎样，因为彼此都知道明天会更糟：也许是拿不到日结工资，也许是错过了超市临期食品清仓；但是Johnny会跟他讲自己的剧本，剧中人的生活通常不需要逻辑；Llewyn则会有一句没一句地跟他讲他在酒吧驻唱时的奇思妙想：那个女子三重唱穿着麻布长裙，好像斯堪的纳维亚岛上的邪教，绑架小孩到森林里献祭；演奏手鼓的艺人肚子比鼓还宽，说不定散场之后就用他的鼓装饭吃；多嘴的萨克斯手总有一天会在喇叭里发现自己的舌头，等等。  
他好像开始了新的生活——不是好的那种，可忘记居然比他想象中来得简单。  
以前，成为家喻户晓的歌手是他的期待；现如今，他的未来沉在哈德逊河水底的泥沙里。

白天的废车场通常沉默，偶尔例外。  
如果Johnny得到了很罕见的工作机会，他会开着那辆破车出门，除此之外，整片场地只有Llewyn和他们的猫。他不爱出门，如果约不到靠谱的制作人就这么睡一整天。  
而Johnny在大多数的空闲时间里，乐衷于在废车场里四处淘金——比如废车里的两升油，座椅上的旧报纸，空的罐头盒子，亦或是随手扔在副驾驶的书。  
“追忆似水年华，”Llewyn随手捡起Johnny破烂堆里的一本书，磕磕绊绊地念完封面上的标题，这书的后半部分被人撕去，页边有烧灼的痕迹。  
“我猜这辆车的驾驶员肯定是看普鲁斯特看到睡着才出的车祸——所以废车场是它最终的归宿。”Johnny说着，嘴角泛起嗤笑。  
仅是草草翻阅，Llewyn就被其中晦涩的遣词晃得头疼，他放下书，审视着一部被Johnny翻出来的车载收音机，看得出来他装卸技术不怎么样，外壳边缘被他撬得斑驳，“你看过？”  
“嗯哼，”Johnny看上去毫不介意，他在翻阅不知哪年的报纸，黄芥末酱在上面勾勒出好像亚欧大陆的形状。猫在他脚面上缩成一团，尾巴勾着他的裤脚，“在戏剧学校里。”  
不知该震惊于对方居然读过这本书，或者他上过戏剧学院。Llewyn耸耸肩，发出小小的感叹，“哇哦。”  
不打探彼此的过去似乎是他们俩不言自明的约定，但是没有人想过惯例被撕开口之后会如何。Llewyn无意越过这条边界，他总能在恰当的位置止步，然而有些人似乎并没这么想——  
Johnny对他的回答不置可否，大概是有那么一点点享受对方的惊讶，接着好像想起来什么似的，他咂咂嘴，又耸耸肩，也许是他今天份的词用完了，或者是他单纯在斟酌一个委婉的说法。  
“Turner在你离开后死了。”  
“什么？”  
“他睡着了，汽车暖气里的一氧化碳太多，死了。”  
这不是控诉，Johnny的语气就像闲聊今天的天气，却让Llewyn觉得难以承受。  
“你是在责怪我吗？”  
“不，没有。”Johnny挠了挠头，“我只是突然想起这个，觉得也许你想知道……在废车场的原因。”  
他比划了一个“你我”的手势。  
“不要——不要再说了。”  
Llewyn生硬地打断了他，把吉他扔在沙发上，可怜的木头梆子映出琴弦沉闷的回响，他几乎是跑着回到了弥漫着干柴味道的拖车里。  
他以为事情过去了，在这个连上帝都遗忘的地方，似乎没有什么会存在很久；他觉得一切终将变成破碎的尘土，然后被一缕风卷走，但这个瞬间他发现自己错得离谱，时间在自己身上留下的伤口，像掉了漆的汽车，锈迹在雾水的侵蚀下暗自生长：他依然不能忍受一点点关于死亡的话题。知道是一回事，事实被甩到脸上又是另一回事——  
他又害死了一个人吗？  
他周围的人便没有善终吗？  
这都是他的错吗？  
消失的人应该是自己吗？  
他当时应该和Mike一起走吗？  
回音在脑海里横冲直撞，好像要把他轰出个洞，他听见自己的啜泣，像是Mike跳河后那个清晨教堂里的呜呜钟声。  
Johnny或许在敲门，他听不见。背靠着墙的时候，他似乎回到了酒吧后巷的那个晚上，胸口闷疼，嘴里泛起血腥味，耳朵也嗡嗡作响，大概是伤还没好——他只能把头埋在膝盖间，靠稍暖的空气舒张被攥紧的肺。  
“操，”他骂到，“操。”  
有人蹲在他面前，用指腹摩挲他后脑勺的卷发。Llewyn闻到劣质的卷烟味。  
“抱歉。”Johnny说，“我不是那个意思。”  
他试着用胳膊圈住他。Johnny的头发长了很长，一直没去剪。他的头发是微微发红的棕色，耳边的几缕被他用皮筋随意拢在脑后，垂下来的部分随意地搔着Llewyn的侧脸。“嘘——”他轻拍他的后背，嘴里发出些无意义的安抚声。  
也许应该放他冷静一会儿。  
Johnny起身，意图带上门离开，却被Llewyn猛地扯住领子，绊了一个踉跄；他直接啃上了他的唇，说那是吻也太牵强，Johnny觉得自己正被Llewyn拉着下坠，他深褐色的眼睛看不到底，也许那儿有地狱。  
他没说“别走”，但是意思已经足够明了，Johnny在这种时刻必然善解人意。  
他们在狭窄的拖车里做爱，踩扁了几个空啤酒易拉罐。Llewyn不知满足地索要，毫无芥蒂地用身体接纳对方，像经验丰富的婊子；他的鼻子发出黏糊糊的声音，哭腔里带着恳求，好像要把自己揉碎似的，一遍又一遍地说求你填满我。Johnny咬着他的耳朵，拇指在对方腰上捏出了红痕，他的手指插在男人的头发里，用力扯的时候Llewyn会溢出痛又满足的呢喃。  
这里不像Llewyn寄宿过的任何一个地方，他早该知道的。  
他不是没有过用性服务换取住处的经历、在船上的时候，同性之间的互相抚慰也不是稀罕事，但这和那些情况无关：他觉得自己在性事中死去，又因为高潮活过来。他从来没有这么渴望过——他甚至说不清是因为想要被哪怕被陪着十分钟也好；还是想要被操到连话都说不清的濒死体验；或者只是单纯想要和人做爱，对象不限——本能告诉他如此行动。他想要他，渴望被他填满，仅此而已。  
他们在拖车的窄床上相拥而眠。纽约又开始簌簌下雪，时代广场上有聚在一起的人们准备庆祝新年。

04  
“你知道么，他们正在研究飞得比音速还快的飞机。”  
Johnny翻着不知何年何月的报纸，枕在沙发扶手上，脚耷拉在外面，他半侧着身子好让篝火能多烤到一点自己。Llewyn哼了一声，表示知道了。猫站在他腿上，试图抓到他的毛线手套。  
“像鸟一样。”Johnny的头顶是墨一样的天穹，纽约的光让人看不见星星，“越过大西洋。”  
“然后变成跟我们似的废铜烂铁。”  
Johnny突然笑得很开心，好像听到了什么特别有趣的东西，他举起喝了一半的啤酒，向Llewyn示意，“敬遗骸。”  
猫似乎玩够了，摇摇尾巴隐在了黑暗中。  
“真好，”Llewyn整理着自己已经不堪重负的手套，根本没注意Johnny在说什么，它得用得再长一点，不然手上的冻疮可能会让他拨不动弦，再怎么样也不能一点收入都没有，“猫可以不负责任。”  
“我想变成猫。”Johnny搭腔，他把旧报纸盖在脸上，声音听起来闷闷的。他已经有一阵子没找到工作了，也没什么正经吃的，只能靠尽量不动来让自己不至于总是饿。Llewyn在靠着哈德逊河的坡岸上做了一个小机关，希望能抓到点鱼，目前还没起效。

另一件不得不承认的事情是，春天慢慢来了。地球像一颗硕大的煎蛋，缓缓翻转到向阳的一面。  
即便是在废车场，也能渐渐感觉到冰消雪融。那只猫开始不分昼夜地叫，声音像哭泣的婴儿。沿着哈德逊河的破败的铁篱笆，也渐渐被绿藤缠上。  
他们泡澡时不再需要特别旺的火，Johnny的衣服洗得勤了些，挂在屋后像一排旗子。他依然偶尔去找工作，其他大部分时间都在失业。Llewyn将就了若干个冬天的暖色灯芯绒外套终于在手肘部分磨出了洞，他借着晌午的光，一针一线又给补上。凑近了看衣襟上都是橘色的猫毛。  
白天在慢慢变长。Johnny有更多的时间去翻找废车场里的宝物，但Llewyn只觉困倦。他和猫一样，能窝在沙发上睡一整天。  
他们俩卸下来了不少汽车的后视镜，用胶带把它们贴在了小屋的墙上，如果需要面试，这面支离破碎的镜子墙就能用来整理仪容。Johnny看到镜子里的Llewyn总是忍不住笑，凸面镜把他映得长短胖瘦不一，好像哈哈镜里的小丑。  
每当这时，Llewyn就会皱起鼻子，用带着浓重鼻音的腔调抱怨：“好吧，你尽管笑。我迟早搬出去。”而Johnny往往会把脸埋在手臂里，努力止住笑意，然后假装正经地祝他工作一切顺利。  
——这么久过去了，他们俩既没有稳定的工作，也没有人搬走。  
总有人以为事情会一直如此。像永远流淌的哈德逊河。以至于Llewyn晚归最开始甚至没有引起Johnny的注意。他依然不会谈起自己的事，只是每次打扮得认真了些。  
直到有天，迟迟不回的Llewyn让Johnny怀疑他可能已经另找住处。  
他想开车去接他，但是实在记不起来他去了哪个录音室，只好在沙发上翻来覆去。早春的夜里有点儿凉，他把猫搂在怀里，汲取一点儿暖意。猫的爪子按在他的胃上，不知怎么，他觉得内脏微微绞紧。那本只有一半的《追忆似水年华》，被他翻了好几遍。这本书很好打发没有Llewyn的时间，Johnny就着昏暗的手电筒，有一搭没一搭地扫着一行行蝌蚪字。  
也许对方真的找到了合适的住处。Johnny坐起身，把书随手扔在沙发上，踱到镜子墙跟前，端详着自己。  
也许该剃个胡须，他想。  
几个月前，他蹲在警察局的监房里，因为犯了烟瘾坐立难安，也一边啃着指甲一边希望等到谁。  
Johnny的肥皂快用完了，长期放在室外的皂基难免风干开裂，他搓了半天才揉出一点泡泡。  
“操。”  
他骂了一句。  
刀片把他侧脸划开了一个口。废车场没有灯，现在也不用再生篝火，Johnny知道自己肯定弄得乱七八糟，但他没有别的主意。  
“操。”刀片划过手指，血沿着他的侧脸流下来。  
不可能有道别。这里只是个没有人在意的废车场，一个黑洞似的地方，Llewyn的东西也只有吉他和一个包，他如果再站上这片土地，这里就会像隆隆的流沙卷着他下沉。  
但事情不该如此。  
Johnny在拖车里睡了一夜，和之后的好几夜。那只橘色的猫也和Llewyn一样再也没出现过。  
来世的猫，弹吉他的歌手和他的毛线手套，兴许都是他大麻上头之后出现过的幻觉。

Johnny在收音机里听到了熟悉的声音。  
那个人曾经在他耳畔停不住地喘息，也曾在篝火边随意地即兴弹唱，那时举着被铅笔头戳破的乐谱纸，透过小孔能看见那个人和一只橘色的猫。他习惯抽鼻子。现在他在收音机里告诉大家自己即将发售新唱片。  
开着自己的破车，Johnny在纽约街头的音像店看到了Llewyn的大幅海报。上面只有他一个人。  
春天快结束时，开发商夷平了废车场。

=fin=

**Author's Note:**

> 这是看完醉乡民谣和莫哈维沙漠之后发疯之作  
> 他俩怎么就这么适合睡拖车啊！


End file.
